In a conventional medicament delivery device (e.g., an autoinjector), a pre-filled syringe is housed in a carrier which is axially movable to achieve needle penetration in an injection site and, optionally, needle withdrawal. A conventional carrier provides shoulders that are adapted to engage a neck on the syringe and prevent the syringe from disengaging the carrier. Because syringes are generally supplied with rigid needle shields covering the needle and those needle shields have a diameter greater than a diameter between the shoulders, a separate assembly step is required—inserting the syringe in the carrier and then attaching the rigid needle shield to the needle. Accordingly, there is a need for a syringe carrier which does not require this separate assembly step.